Padme x Ashoka update
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: What if there was someone else to join. I know bad summary but i couldn’t think of anything
1. Chapter1

With Padme

"I only have one condition." Said Padme to her husband. "And that is?" Asked Anakin. Padme smiled and blush. "You let me tell her." Anakin smiled and hug his wife. "Of course. Your always better with words than me." Padme laugh. "That I am. And I want to get the first shot before you steal the glory." Both laugh.

With Ashoka

In her room Ashoka Tano was trying to meditate will little progress. For her mind keep being filled with thought that a Jedi shouldn't have. Thoughts about two people. Ones that keep making her heart beat faster than a lot of the battles she had fought. One was her master Anakin Skywalker. Ashoka keep thinking how handsome he was. How kind, brave and caring he was to the people he cared about. And the second was a certain Senator that Ashoka suspected might be closer to her master than anyone thinks.

Padme Amidala, just thinking about her made Ashoka secret parts tingle.

Ashoka shook her head. "I have to think like a Jedi. Because how can I be good enough for anyone." Suddenly there was knocking at her door. "Yes? Please come in." Said Ashoka not surprised that she didn't sense the person, with how medaled her thoughts were. But she was surprised when the door open and the person Ashoka had been thinking about step in. "Ashoka, I came-." Padme stop for a sec. "oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were meditating."

Ashoka got to her feet. "I am finished now. It's so good to see you. Senator Amidala."

"Please call me Padme. Ashoka." Ashoka blush slightly. "I'm surprised you've come here to the temple. Is everything all right?"

Padme move to the window looking out over the city. Clearing her throat she said. "Tomorrow I'm giving a dinner party for the Arthurian Delegates."

Padme look at the Torgruta. "It's a very important meeting. Could you come and keep an eye out?" Ashoka everted her eyes. "Shouldn't you get someone-."

In Ashoka head she thought. "Better." While out load said. "More qualified."

Padme approach Ashoka. "Anakin is away on a mission. I trust you. Just a quick check of my building beforehand. I know it's a big favor."

"But you have Captain Typho. Surely he can secure the premises and your handmaidens will protect you." Padme touch Ashoka shoulder and turn her to face her. Ashoka stared into the Senator's beautiful eyes. "I trust you Ashoka."

Ashoka heart beat faster by having Padme touching her shoulder and gazing into her eyes. "Okay I'll do it." Padme smiled. "Thank you. This event is very important. Nothing can go wrong. But I need a Jedi." Padme to Ashoka surprise touch her face with her hand. Which seem to send lighting through Ashoka by how it felt. More so by Padme next words. "I need you. Ashoka."

After a moment Ashoka said. "Of course Padme. You always count on me." Padme lean in closer. "I know I can. See you tonight." Then Padme left giving Ashoka one last smile before the door close. Ashoka stood there in her room. Wondering if that really did just happen.


	2. Chapter2

Time skip

Ashoka arrived in the dinning room where Padme and a handmaiden were finishing things up. "I just finished securing the perimeter of the building. The outside is clear." Padme smiled at the Torguta. "I appreciate you helping out, Ashoka." She look down at the data pad. "These negotiations with the Arthurian delegates are critical and there are a lot of people who don't want them to happen." Padme look at Ashoka again. "You know, it might not be a bad idea. If you stick around."

Ashoka shifted slightly. "Thank you. Senator. But it's not really my place to mingle with politicians." Padme look kinda disappointed which made Ashoka want to change her mind. The handmaiden finish the table and started moving away. Ashoka felt something was wrong.

Moving to the table, Ashoka said. "I do have one question though. If you don't mind."

"Of course Ashoka." Said Padme. Ashoka pick up a fork. "Why did you set the table with utensils? The Arthurian delegates never use them and might find it insulting." Padme touch her chin. "Your right and I was specific in my instructions." She turn to the handmaiden that was walking away. "Excuse me. What is the meaning of this?"

The handmaiden world around a blaster in her hand and began firing. Immediately Ashoka grab Padme and throw both of them over the table knocking it down, making a shield between them and the assassin. "Is she on the guest list?" Asked Ashoka with a smile on her face. "Uh, no." Said Padme calming. Draw her lightsabers Ashoka dove out from cover of the table and igniting them. The assassin shot at her. But Ashoka bloke and redirected the bolts back. One knock the blaster out of the handmaiden's hand while the second caught her in the arm knocking her to the floor.

Ashoka approach the girl who when she raised her head reveal to to be a shifter. Ashoka gasp. Then the shifter got to her feet throwing off her robes and pressing a device her hand. There came a beeping noise from the table. "Ashoka! There's A Bomb!" Cried Padme. "Send it to me!" Yelled Ashoka and Padme kick the table sending it to the Torgurta who use her lightsabers to cut around the bomb and then use the Force to send to bomb out the window. It exploded luckily a safe distance away.

The assassin try to make a run for it but Padme hit her with a vase knocking her out. Ashoka came up next to Padme and put her hand on her shoulder. "You know you remind me a lot of Anakin sometimes." Padme smiled. "Thanks. Well it looks like these negotiations will have to be postponed."

"In that case. I guess I will stay. I'd hate to see all that food go to waste." Said Ashoka holding up a fork. Both laughed. Once the assassin had been dealt with both Ashoka and Padme took their food to the open area and sat on one of the couches.


	3. Chapter3

Sitting on the couch on the open area. Ashoka and Padme eat the food that was supposed to be for the dinner.

Then Padme put down her fork and look at Ashoka. Her face slightly red.

"Ashoka I need to tell you something. But I need to do this first before I do. Please don't hate me for doing this." Padme pleaded. "What are you-...mmmh!"

Ashoka didn't finish for Padme had cup Ashoka face in her hands and kiss her. Though Ashoka was very surprised she for some reason couldn't stop herself wrapping her arms around Padme. Pulling her closer and returning the kiss. This was something Ashoka had been dreaming about doing. Despite being train as a Jedi, this felt so right. Ashoka then found herself on her back with Padme on top on her. As they ran their hands over each other.

When they separated for air. Ashoka said. "Padme." Padme touch her forehead to Ashoka's. "I love you Ashoka Tano. Both me and my husband do. Use the Force to see in my mind. It's okay I trust you." Ashoka saw that Padme was completely serious.

Ashoka saw Anakin and Padme marriage. Felt their love for each other. Then as she watch the memories she was surprise that Padme started to get attracted to her husband apprentice. Then a memory rose up show both Padme and Anakin talking. On the very same couch they were on right now.

"I'm in love with Ashoka." Said her master which made Ashoka heart beat faster. "So am I Anakin." Said Padme touching his face. After a moment the brown hair woman said.

"I can't stop thinking about her. When I'm near her I want kiss her and hold her. She had became more then just a sister to me." Anakin nodded. "I know what you mean. I also think she suspected that were together."

"I want her to join our family Anakin." Said Padme blushing. "And I think she wouldn't have a problem with joining us. As long she know we're not taking advantage of her. Which I and I know you would never do."

Padme nodded. "Then my only condition. Is that you leave it to me to ask her to join."

Back in the present Ashoka blinked and gazed into Padme beautiful eyes. After a moment she said. "I love the two of you as well. But I was afraid of what to do."

"You didn't need to be My Ashoka." Said Padme gently kissing Ashoka lightly on the lips again. When she pulled away Padme said in a formal tone. "Ashoka Tano will you do me and my husband the honor and become a wife to us both."

After a moment of hesitation Ashoka smiled. "You don't need to ask me twice. Mrs. Skywalker." Both chuckle and Padme pulled the Torguta towards the bedroom.


	4. Chapter4

This chapter is someone else story just change a bit.

Time Skip

A couple years later

Most of the time, Padmé had no regrets about her decision to take her children and run. The others had faked her death quite believably, and from the little they had told her she truly believed that Anakin – no, not Anakin, he was Vader now and she should damn well know that by now even in her own thoughts – thought her and their children dead.

Their child. He'd never known there were two.

Still, the matter stood as it was. She didn't regret it, most of the time. Yes, there were times she missed her family with an ache that was borderline physical. There were times when she wanted nothing more than the life she had once had. Leia and Luke made it worth the sacrifice, though, more than worth it.

But sometimes? Sometimes she wondered what she had been thinking.

Padmé glanced over her shoulder, making certain that the secret compartment in the floorboard was well concealed. The twins were hiding there, both of them quiet for once. She'd drilled it into them from before they could even talk that when she told them to hide, that no one could see them, they take it seriously. It was one of the few things that they did take seriously lately.

She wasn't entirely certain what was happening. The ship that attached itself to theirs was clearly that of a scavenger or smuggler of some type, and she'd prepared herself for the worst the moment it had been clear they couldn't get away. But if that was the case, they should have been boarded by now which very much hadn't happened.

The sound of blaster fire from the other ship soon after they had grappled them had been clear, even from there. Padmé had no idea what was happening over there, but she couldn't help but think the worse. Five years of running from the Empire, trying her best to stay outside of their attention, had ingrained that in her.

There was a knock on the airlock.

Padmé tightened her grip on her blaster.

"It's safe," a somewhat mechanical voice said from the other side, clearly speaking through some type of scrambler. "The bounty hunters are no longer of any concern to you."

If anything, her grip on her blaster grew even tighter.

With a metallic clang, the hatch opened. Whoever was on the other side had opened it.

It took everything Padmé had not to glance back at the secret compartment in the floor, to make absolutely certain it could not be seen. She knew that doing so would put Leia and Luke in even more danger, though, which she couldn't risk.

A figure appeared, tall and thin. They were wearing dark robes that hid their shape, but there was no hiding the fact that it covered lekku. Not that it particularly mattered whether it was a togruta or twi'lek approaching her. Anyone could be dangerous, no matter who or what they were.

"What do you want?" Padmé snapped, trying to make her voice as firm and unyielding as she could. She couldn't show fear, not now. She wasn't the only one whose life was at risk.

The figure stopped dead in their tracks, their head tilting a bit to the side.

"Padmé?" the mechanical voice asked. It sounded almost surprised, although it was hard to tell through the scrambler being used.

Padmé tightened her grip on her blaster, holding it up a little higher. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice much steadier than she felt. "How do you know my name?"

The figure stood there for a moment, and Padmé had the strangest feeling that she was being gaped at. Then, without one fluid movement, they pulled down the hood that covered their head.

A very familiar figure stood in front of her, albeit one that was older and slightly taller than the image in her memories. But Padme would know her lover from anywhere.

Padmé felt her grip slacken all on its own, her hand dropping so that the blaster was pointing at the floor of the ship. "Ahsoka?"

Her formal husband apprentice gaze at her for a few moments then they were in each other's arms. Both saying. "I thought you were dead!"

They then kissed. Padme felt the hole where she thought she lost Ashoka began to fill again.

"What happened to you?" Asked Padme when separated. "I'm only alive thanks to Rex." Said Ashoka and explained what happened during Order 66. "What about you?" Asked Ashoka when she finished. Padme face turn sad. "It's a long story. We should get going from here. There is two people would like you to meet."

Padme went to the secret compartment and open it. "It's alright kids you can come out now." She help her children out. The two stared at the Torguta in front of them. Ashoka eyes were wide as she started putting two together.

"Luke, Leia. This is Ashoka Tano. A very good friend of Your farther and mine."

Said Padme. She then look at the still surprised alien. "Ashoka meet Luke and Leia Skywalker."

There was silence for a few minutes then Ashoka aproceh them and knelt in front of the twins. Leia was wearing around her neck the necklace that Anakin had made Padme when he was little. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you two." The twins smiled as well as did Padme. Ashoka look at her brown hair friend. "This is going be a crazy story is it?" Padme nodded. "It is."


	5. Chapter5

This is basic off someone else's story with a few changes

1 year later

Padmé smiled as she took a sip of her caf.

Ahsoka was sitting cross-legged in the center of the small dwelling they were renting, with Leia who was wearing the necklace Anakin had made Padme when he was young, sitting in her lap. Luke stood a few feet away from her with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on keeping a small silver ball hovering several inches off the ground.

The ball suddenly dropped to the floor, clanking softly. Luke's face dropped. "I couldn't hold it."

"You did better than last time," Ahsoka said with a smile. "Good job."

His mouth twisted into a small smile.

"My turn now!" Leia called out, pushing herself out of Ahsoka's lap. "Let me try to lift it!"

Ahsoka glanced over at Padmé, clearly checking to be certain she wouldn't mind a bit more training before they stopped for the day. With another smile, Padmé nodded at her.

Luke ran over to Padmé's side as Leia took his place in front of Ahsoka. He pulled at her tunic, clearly wanting to climb into her lap, and after a moment's hesitation Padmé let him do so.

At seven, almost eight, he was getting a little big to sit in her lip. For the time being, though, she was happy to pretend that he wasn't growing up. That neither of them was growing up.

Padmé glanced over at Leia. Unlike Luke, she was watching Ahsoka, not the metal ball that she was keeping hovering.

Not for the first time, Padmé couldn't help but be thankful that she and Ahsoka had stumbled across each other. Ahsoka never claimed that it was anything more than a coincidence, to the point where Padmé wondered if she was afraid to admit it might have been the Force.

Padmé, at least, was willing to consider the idea. But still to have one of the people she love back in her life. Padme was starting to feel alive again. It had been a trick for Padme and Ashoka not to make out with each other with the kids around or be quite during their love making at night.

Every time she watched Ahsoka with her children, teaching them how to control the powers that they were slowly coming into to the best of her ability, it brought it to the forefront of her mind.

It felt right, like this is how it should be. Her family together even if it was missing one member.

Leia turned towards her and beamed, the silver ball still hovering in mid-air behind her. "Luke, look!" she called out. "It's higher than when you did it."

"No it's not," Luke shot back immediately.

"Is too!" Leia shot back.

Luke glowered. "Is not," he said firmly. Then he held out his hand, his eyes narrowing.

The metal ball slammed into the ceiling hard enough to leave a crack. Leia let out a shriek, and in Padmé's lap Luke flinched. The ball dropped back to the floor with a clunk, bouncing slightly before rolling towards the wall.

The room went quiet.

Ahsoka's face stayed carefully blank for a moment, although Padmé knew her well enough to see the amusement in her eyes. Then she sighed. "And that," she said patiently, "is why the two of you are supposed to take turns."

Luke shifted in Padmé's lap. "Sorry 'Soka," he said sheepishly. "I forgot."

"Did not," Leia muttered, loudly enough that all of them clearly heard it.

Luke stuck out his tongue. "Did too."

Ahsoka glanced over at Padmé and met her gaze, her eyes twinkling. Padmé let her mouth twitch, just slightly, before putting a stern expression on her face before the twins went too far.


	6. Chapter6

4 years later

After a battle with two Inquisitors.

On their ship Leia was holding the two red crystals from one of the Inquisitior's lightsaber. "Their in pain!" She said. Ashoka knelt next to her. "You can heal them. Make them stop bleeding. We do it together."

Ashoka told how to heal the crystal and then soon they both were holding two white crystals. "When do I get one?" Asked Luke. Padme look at Ashoka who after a moment nodded. Padme went to a

compartment and pulled out a box.

She went over to Luke. After taking a deep breath she handed him the box. Luke took it and slowly opened it. Inside was the silver hilt of a lightsaber. "It was your farther's lightsaber now it's yours." Said Padme as Luke held the lightsaber in his hands.

"A elegant weapon for a more civilized age. And though i don't like the idea. It time for you to be train how to use it."

Luke ignited the lightsaber and a familiar blue blade came from the hilt.

From that time forward Ashoka after she and Leia had made their own lightsabers began training the Twin in the forms of lightsaber combat. Padme help them with blaster deflection.

3 Years later

Events happened so Luke and Leia are with the Ghost Crew when they meet Vader.

"The cold." Said Kanan. Everyone turn to see a black armor figure standing with a red lightsaber in hand. "It him." Said Leia as she, Luke, Kanan and Ezra ignited their lightsabers. 3 blue color and the two Leia had white.

During the fight.

Kanan got hit in the shoulder plate and stumbled back.

Luke lock blades again with Vader. "That lightsaber!" Vader said looking down at the lightsaber in Luke's hands. Then he saw the necklace on Leia neck. "That's my..." Luke then said in a low voice.

"There still good in you. I can feel it." Luke then broke away from Vader. Luke and Leia squared off. Ready to be attack again. Then from the shuttle Kanan yelled. "Skywalkers come on!"

"Skywalkers?" Said Vader surprised. The Twins ran towards the shuttle. Jumping on board. Vader didn't stop them.

Once the shuttle was in the air. A trooper went over to Vader. "My Lord I will mobilize our fighters to pursue."

"No let them go!" Said Vader watching the ship fly away. When the trooper left Vader was still standing there looking at the sky.

"Skywalkers."


End file.
